


Observations

by Thistlerose



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Food, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching Alex in the kitchen, Raven remembers her first few weeks at the mansion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observations

Watching Alex in the kitchen, Raven remembers her first few weeks at the mansion. Alex’s mannerisms are so familiar, they give her a pang: the way he crams toast into his mouth, like he’s afraid someone will snatch it if he isn’t quick; the way he pockets fruit and candy bars when he thinks nobody’s looking.

Raven doesn’t know much about Alex, but she understands.

She wants to tell him it’s okay now.

She thinks of Charles and wonders if she’ll come to view Alex as a younger brother. The idea makes her smile.

It doesn’t work out that way.

11/19/2011

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Observations (the Scene From the Past Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/386557) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura)




End file.
